


Why me?

by Princegingerlink



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princegingerlink/pseuds/Princegingerlink
Summary: What if Kyoya had a crush on Tamaki? Well, he did actually. And he will never admit it. Tamaki, who is basically always up Haruhi's ass, was Kyoya's die hard crush and best friend. And boy was he fucked.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this website, so yeah enjoy and whatever.

Kyoya was gay. Very gay. Who was he gay for? Tamaki Suoh of course. It all started when the blonde had an idiotic idea to start a damn Host Club. He wouldn't admit now, but he actually admired Tamaki's ideas, no matter how pathetic and stupid they were. After the Host Club started, and Tamaki got to the flirting and charming with the ladies that stopped by and bought their merch, Kyoya felt both jealous and curious. Would Tamaki do that to him if they were dating? Sometimes Kyoya's mind would wander like that, sometimes his thoughts would lead him to fantasies about him and Tamaki doing the do and Kyoya would have to excuse himself to the bathroom, to take care of his overactive friend. Ah yes, his raging crush on Tamaki was so interesting at times. And also a pain. 

"Kyoya!" 

Hearing his name, Kyoya turned his head, seeing Hikaru holding up a piece of paper. "Oh, did you need something, Hikaru?" He asked casually as if he wasn't day dreaming about Tamaki and his beauty.

"Yeah! And you were totally just ignoring me!" The younger male yelled. Hikaru was one of the Hikachiin twin. The other was Kaoru. "I wanted to ask you about this months catalog!"

"Another catalog?" The dark haired male questioned. "Tamaki really doesn't have any better ideas?"

"Apparently."

Kyoya sighed and got up from his spot on the couch. He faced Hikaru with a small smile. "There will be no catalog this month, that idea is over used, I'm afraid."

Hikaru frowned, annoyed at Kyoya's ignorance. "Well that's disappointing." He muttered, turning away from Kyoya and walking over to his brother, who was chatting with Mori and Honey about some game. 

Kyoya sighed, then looked over at Tamaki and Haruhi, who were talking about new ideas for Host Parties. The dark haired male hoped it wasn't another cross-dressing idea; the last time they did that, it was absolutely awful. Kyoya decided to go sit at one of the tables so he could type stuff up on his laptop, and have himself a cup of tea while he was at it. He wasn't able to get himself his tea when Tamaki decided to sit across from him. 

"What do you want Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, slightly annoyed but glad that the blonde came over. 

"I came to chat with you." The blonde replied, smiling and tapping his fingers on the table.

Kyoya felt his face heat up as Tamaki smiled. "Fuck me up..." he muttered, not audible for the other male to hear. 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing." 

Tamaki frowned and glared slightly at Kyoya. "Why do you always do that?" He asked. 

"Do what?" The other questioned, quite confused. 

"Say 'nothing' every time I can't hear what you mutter." The blonde answered. "It's annoying!"

"And so are you."

Tamaki felt offended by that comment, and stood up. "What's your problem?" He asked, half yelling.

Kyoya looked up at him, simply not giving a shit if Tamaki was about to throw a hissy fit. "I don't have a problem." He stated. "I think you're the one with the problem."

Tamaki blinked, then clenched his fists. Kyoya knew he had to stand up, or else the other would get frustrated, more than he already was. So, he stood. 

"You're just upset because Haruhi and I are close." Tamaki snorted. 

"I couldn't care less." Kyoya replied, his voice staying the same moto-tone it always was. Inside, he felt hurt by Tamaki's statement. 

"You will when Haruhi agrees to marry me." The blonde shot, clearly trying to get a real reaction out of the dark haired male. "She'll fall in love with me, and then we'll get married and have plenty of little Tamaki's."

And that was the straw that broke the camels back. Kyoya flipped the table and then punched Tamaki in the face. Tamaki, who was stunned by the sudden fist to face contact, touched his nose, that was now bleeding. 

"You hit me!" The blonde yelled, looking at Kyoya then at the blood on his finger. "What the actual fuck!"

"And you hurt me!" Kyoya yelled back, storming out of the Club room and going straight to the bathrooms. 

Haruhi and the others walked over, Hikaru giving Tamaki tissues and Mori giving him ice. 

"Maybe someone should go after him." Haruhi suggested, throwing the used tissues into the trash. 

"And risk getting punched?" Hikaru asked, looking at her. "No thanks."

"Mori and I will go talk to him." Honey said, grabbing Mori's available hand and nodding. "Come on."

The two then walked out, leaving the others there. Honey and Mori first decided to check the bathroom, which yes they were right, Kyoya was in there. 

"Kyoya?" Mori opening the bathroom door for him and Honey and went in. 

Honey went over to the stalls and knocked on each one until he found the one Kyoya was in. 

"Go away, seriously." Kyoya muttered, his voice shaking slightly. He was honestly just tired of everyone today. 

"What happened back there? Why'd you get so mad?" Honey asked, knocking again.

"I don't know." The other replied, clearly lying. 

"You didn't snap for no reason, Kyoya." Mori retorted. 

Kyoya didn't reply right away. It took him a few minutes to reply. "I like Tamaki." He mumbled. 

Honey gasped, yes I know it's such a used reaction, and clapped. "Oooh! That's so cute!" He smiled. 

"No it's not. Tamaki isn't gay and he likes Haruhi." The younger male snapped. 

Honey frowned and tapped his chin. "That's a problem.." he muttered. "But we can solve it."

Kyoya came out of the stall and looked at both Honey and Mori. "Whatever." He said simply, then left the two in the bathroom. 

"Time for operation Tamakyo!" Honey yelled, throwing his hands into the air. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey and Mori start their brilliant plan to bring Tamaki and Kyoya together and put aside any conflicts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two guys. Hope you like it.

Honey and Mori walked back to the Club room and decided that talking to a Tamaki about this would fix at least something. 

"We're back!" Honey cheered, skipping over to Tamaki and the others, Mori following behind.

"Did you talk to Kyoya?" Hikaru asked, looking over at Honey. 

"Of course we did. And we have a very important question to ask Tamaki." Mori answered, sitting next to Tamaki on the couch. "How do you feel about Kyoya?"

Tamaki was surprised by the question. "You mean like friend wise or....?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"More than a friend." He added, leaning back on the couch. 

Tamaki felt his face heat up. He didn't know how to reply. Sure, he was a tiny bit gay, but that doesn't mean he liked Kyoya more than a friend because of how close they were. Fuck it. Tamaki actually did feel something whenever Kyoya was around, he didn't know what it meant, nor did he ever even look into it. All he knew was Kyoya gave him butterflies; and sometimes he really hated it. 

"I don't like him like that." Tamaki replied, looking away and shaking off any traces of the blush. 

Honey's happiness then died. He really wanted Tamaki to say he liked Kyoya too. Guess it's time for plan B-

"You're just saying that to cover up the fact that you, A. Don't know how you feel. B. You're a complete idiot and oblivious to every thing. And C. You're actually hella gay and wanna tap Kyoya's ass without us finding out." Mori retorted. "If you're gay, we don't think of you any different. We'll support you."

"The only thing that will change is your likes. You'll like dick." Hikaru added, quietly laughing and loving this whole thing. "You'll be knee deep in Kyoya's ass."

Tamaki's face turned bright red. Damnit. 

"I'm not gay!" The blonde yelled, partly lying. They weren't gonna believe him. "I'm straighter than a bendy straw!" 

"You just contradicted yourself there." Haruhi chuckled, crossing her arms and smiling at Tamaki's flustered state. 

"Shut up, Haruhi!" He yelled, covering his face and shaking his head. This day couldn't get any worse. 

"So you are gay?" Kaoru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know! Geez!"

"How do you not know?" Hikaru smirked, and got close to Tamaki. "Don't you like little boys piddle sticks?"

Tamaki's blush darkened; and he screeched. "Shut up!" 

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, and laughed. "He's totally gay." They both replied, nodding to each other and then facing Honey. "Plan Tamakyo is a go?"

"I guess so." Honey nodded, smiling. "But first, lets have some cake!" 

Honey took out the cake that Mori had bought him earlier and opened the box. "It looks so yummy!" He drooled and looked at the cake with hungry eyes. 

Tamaki quickly stood up and smacked the cake box out of Honey's hands and threw his hands in the air. "This is no time for cake, Honey!" He yelled. "We need to find Kyoya!"

Honey looked at his cake; that was now face first on the floor, and growled. "Fine. You owe me a new cake though, Tama-chan." He snapped, clenching his fists. It was actually quite adorable.

Tamaki started heading towards the door, Haruhi following and Hikaru and Kaoru just laughing over Tamaki's ignorance. Soon, the teens were frantically searching for the their friend, hoping to find him before the school day ended. 

"Hikaru, brother, do you think Kyoya likes Tamaki back?" Kaoru asked, walking with his brother downstairs to the first floor. 

"I don't know. Probably." Hikaru shrugged, looking at the ceiling. "I think he does. If he didn't, he wouldn't have gotten so pissed when Tamaki said that thing about him and Haruhi getting married."

"You got me there, Hikaru." The other nodded, smiling. 

The two continued to walk until they heard people talking, and they decided to snoop. They turned to the people, and saw that it was Kyoya, Honey and Mori. 

"So you should totally talk to him." Honey finished, smiling. "We'll have cake too!" 

Kyoya didn't respond right away. He sighed and shook his head. "Alright, I'll talk to him. Alone." He muttered. 

"Great." Mori nodded. 

The three then started heading back to the club room and Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. 

"Feel like helping?" Hikaru asked, smirking slightly. 

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we helped set the mood." Kaoru snickered, clamping his hands together. 

- 

Tamaki and Haruhi had arrived back at the club room; and Haruhi ended up being dragged out by Honey and Mori because they said, and quoted 'The two needed alone time.' 

So there they were. Kyoya and Tamaki were seated at a table in complete silence. Tamaki was half-tempted to speak up and apologize to Kyoya, and then spill the beans. The beans would be his feelings. Man. He fucked up this time-

"How's your nose?" Kyoya asked, breaking the silence and surprising Tamaki. What? Kyoya may be an ass but he wasn't gonna ignore Tamaki.

"Oh! It's fine." Tamaki replied, looking at the other. "Uh...how's your fist?"

Kyoya didn't reply, he simply looked at the table and tapped his fingers on the table. It was awkward. Very awkward. Until 'it' happened. Very, very terrible 80s romantic music started playing, and the light dimmed. 

"What the actual fuck?" Kyoya looked up and squinted. 

"HIKARU! KAORU!"

Quickly, the music turned off and the lights brightened. Thank the gods. Tamaki laughed nervously and bit his lip. Fuck this was awkward. He needed this silence to break.

"Kyoya." Tamaki started. "I uh..."

Kyoya looked at him, and raised an eyebrows. "Go on with it already." He rushed. 

"I..." The blonde took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. For earlier. It wasn't right for me to say those things, I was upset for no reason and-"

Before he could even finish, Kyoya grabbed his shirt and pulled the teen close, so their noses touched slightly. Tamaki's face heated up once again, and his throat suddenly felt dry while his heart started beating faster. What was Kyoya doing. 

"Just...stop talking." Kyoya muttered, his voice sounding relaxed, yet stressed. God, what was he doing? Was he really this close to Tamaki? His crush? He's really fucked up in the head.

Quickly, Kyoya kissed Tamaki. It wasn't much; it was a quick peck and then Kyoya let the blonde go and leaned back in his seat. Tamaki's lips buzzed slightly, wanting more of Kyoya. He actually liked it. 

"Kyoya. Why'd you do that?" Tamaki asked, sounding stupid. He really was an idiot. 

"Because I like you. I thought I made that clear." The dark haired male rolled his eyes, and tried to keep his blush down. 

Tamaki's blush didn't lighten; it had only gotten darker. He swiftly grabbed Kyoya's hand and brought it close to his lips. He kissed it, then looked at Kyoya, who was shocked and bright red. The male quickly pulled his hand away and frowned. 

"That's icky!" Kyoya yelled, flustered and clearly not knowing what to say. 

"No, it's called a kiss on your hand, Kyo." Tamaki replied, smiling. 

Kyoya always enjoyed Tamaki's smiles. They were always so beautiful. He was so gay for that shit sack named Tamaki Suoh. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing anymore. Maybe falling in love with the blonde wasn't a fuck up? Why him? 

"Kyoya. You shouldn't space out like that." Tamaki interrupted his thoughts. The blonde got close to the dark haired male. 

"Tch. Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do-" Kyoya was shut up by a kiss on the lips from Tamaki. 

It was a gay mess man. The two kissed for what seemed like hours, which, it was actually only a few minutes. Now, Kyoya didn't regret falling in love with this idiot mess named Tamaki. He didn't regret it one bit. 


End file.
